The present invention relates to personal planners, particularly to a daily planner which combines the advantages of a mobil phone with a personal planner, and more particularly to a daily planning system which incorporates mobil communications and an organizer enclosed in a zipper-secured folder.
Personal day planners/organizers are now a common tool for people from all walks of life. Similarly, mobil phones and mobil communication systems, including pagers, are now widely used. Like personal daily planner/organizers, the mobil communication equipment offers a continually expanding group of users the time saving advantages. However, in addition to a planner, mobil phone and pager, for example, many individuals carry numerous other accessories such as sunglasses, keys, wallets, purses and books, as well as credit or business cards and checkbooks. In addition, carrying of mobil phones can be awkward or inconvenient to carry in certain situations since such are generally carried in a hand, a pocket or clipped to a belt or pocket, for example.
The present invention provides a solution to the mobil phone/personal planner carrying problem, providing a planning system which gives individuals the ability to combine the time saving advantages of mobil phones and personal daily planners. The planning system of this invention, referred to hereinafter as xe2x80x9cAirtimerxe2x80x9d, incorporates a mobil phone to compliment the planning and execution of goals, tasks and activities in a convenient manner. The phone mounting system provides simple, convenient access to a mobil phone at all times and safely secures the phone, using the mounting clip of existing phone cases, while allowing access to the phone for recharging purposes. The Airtimer also includes a daily planner section, a telephone directory, a compartment for loose papers, credit/business card and check book compartments as well as pen and pencil holders. The Airtimer is enclosed in a zipper-secured binder which includes a phone recharge cable access.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which incorporates a daily planner with mobil communication.
A further object of the invention is to provide a planning system that enables individuals to combine the advantages of mobil communication with personal planning.
Another object of the invention is to provide a binder in which are incorporated a daily planner, a mobil phone, telephone directory and other items utilized by individuals to carry out planned goals and tasks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a zipper-secured binder which includes planning forms and other items in combination with an accessible mobil phone but which, in its closed position, enables access to the phone for recharging thereof.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawing. The present invention is a planning system which incorporates into a single binder a daily planner/organizer and a mobil communication system. The planning system of this invention referred to herein as xe2x80x9cAirtimerxe2x80x9d comprises a binder which readily accommodates storage of most mobil phones and includes a phone mounting system which provides simple, convenient storage and access to a mobil phone at all times, and uses a mounting clip generally found on existing phone cases and which is not visible from the outside of the binder. The binder is secured by a zipper which allows a phone to be charged while it remains safely in the near zipped-up position. The Airtimer, in addition to a ring binder and mobil phone, includes credit/business card pouches, a loose item flap, pen and pencil holders, a checkbook pouch, a telephone directory and other items. The Airtimer is basically composed of a shell having inner and outer sheets of a cardboard-like material known as chipboard, the inner sheet being thinner than the outer sheets, with the inner sheet providing the basic form of the planner and the outer sheets providing durability. The inner and outer sheets are covered with material such as leather, vinyl or other appropriate fabric, then stitched together. The mobil phone mounting clip is inserted into a reinforced opening in the inner sheet and a small daily planner ring binder is secured, as by rivets, to the inner sheet. A zipper is secured about the perimeter of the covered outer sheets and is attached so as to enable recharge access to the phone while enclosed within the Airtimer.